bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash! Kenji vs Margin!
Kenji Hiroshi was sitting happily on a cliif with a forest at his back overlooking a city in the Human World as he enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face. He was sat on top of a rock with a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth. "WWAAHHHH!" A scream was heard a few meters away, it was Margin . The feeling of nervousness and excitement is there, his marriage with Yukidomari is coming closer every second. He sat down near a tree and frowned, at the same time fired a cero at the hollow trying sneak on him, he didn't care much about hollows at moment, his more concerned about the upcoming wedding day. He had let go of a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Margin needed something that could calm his nerves, a sparring maybe? But who would do him a favor of fighting him, Shade is not here, Yuzuru is nowhere to be seen. "Oh well..." "What the hell was that?" Kenji asked as he rose from his seat on top of the rock. Turning, he saw a boy with messy black hair sitting a few metres away with the figure of a hollow being reduced to ash by the remnants of a Cero blast that flashed through the trees. "Well, well." Kenji said happily. "Never thought I'd see a fellow Vizard 'round here. The name's Kenji Hiroshi! What's yours, friend?" "I'm not a vizard....I am simply a hollow, and pls don't call me friend." Margin replied, trying to act cold as usual. He stood up from the ground and stared at Kenji, his right eye slowly changing to an eye of a hollow. "Wassup?" "Not a big lot. And I hope you don't think I'm supposed to be impressed with your eyes goin' all hollow-like? Sorry, but's that's nothin'." Kenji's eyes turned crimson as he exerted a small amount of reiatsu. "So, you ain't a Vizard? No matter. I didn't catch your name, but I bet you're strong though." There was more than a hint of challenge in that. Margin smiled, this man is amusing him atleast, maybe he can make him forget about the wedding thing for a while. "Margin Heart, and if your challenging me then......the first move is yours..." "Now ain't that nice of ya," Kenji said as he gripped his blue coloured katana blade. "But don't lose focus..." Deciding upon the swordsmanship Kyo taught him, Kenji struck with Mūn wa mizuumi no ue ni noboru (The Moon Rises Over the Lakes). His blade left the sheath in a flashing arc aimed directly for Margin's chest. "Ohh..." Margin opened his eyes a little more wider, seeing how brave this man is trying to attack him directly but then again, he saw nothing special. Without having to draw his blade, Margin blocked Kenji's blade with his hand and even managed to hold it tight. He pulled the blade along with Kenji, his other hand charging a cero right at Kenji's face. Kenji grinned like a madman, hardening his spiritual energy and then forcing it around his blade in order to free it. "You know, it isn't hard to force a Cero to collapse." Now free, Kenji leapt back and struck the Cero in Margin's hand with a blast of hardended spiritual energy before the blast was even fired, forcing the energy to dissipate. Landing lightly on the rock he was sitting on previously, Kenji spoke. "That was a pretty impressive move, Margin. Not many folks can stop Aoi Inazuma's blade. But I've got more tricks than swordplay." He sounded confident of that and the grin only added to it. Margin also gave off an insane grin. "Yeah, and not many are able to live when I started charging a cero, well...by that, I'm impressed. But let's not get ourselves too arrogant ok?" He warned, this guy should know that he isn't the only one with a lot more tricks up on his sleeves. Margin thought of unsheathing his blade but didn't as he would like to test Kenji's abilities a bit more. Adopting a slouched posture, Kenji allowed his katana blade to drop loosely by his side. "Yeah, let's kick back and enjoy this, eh? No need to make enemies today, is there?" Looking at Margin lazily, Kenji began doing some stretches. "How about we have ourselves a bit of a warm up? The last good fight I had was ages ago against a group of hollow and that could barely even be called a fight." "Sure, why not? I'm bored myself...." Margin swung his arm which fired a black cero in a horizontal manner, making it gain a getsuga tenshou-like appearance. As he did, Margin appeared behind Kenji, again charging a cero, attempting to crush him in both sides. "Two Cero's, eh?" Lightning cloaked Kenji's katana and ankles. He released a concentrated wave of lightning energy at the blast coming from behind before using a lightning accelerated shunpo to move to the other Cero's side and away from its blast range, but it did brush his shoulder a little. "Now that was nice. But...From thine hand of staggering might, stab all those who block my path! Hado 26: Yariawai!" A small, thin blast of blue energy shot towards Margin. The blast of energy was about to hit Margin, but as soon as it almost hit him, the energy blast simply passed through him like some sort of hologram. Again, Margin had used his speed to create an after-image behind as the real him was below Kenji, attempting to pierce his flesh using his hand. As Margin's hand pierced Kenji's chest, he recieved a powerful electric shock. "You know, were you even able to tell when I switched with that lightning clone?" The real Kenji stepped from his hiding place amid the trees and the clone vanished. "You've got some impressive speed, Margin. But you ain't the only one who can create after-iamges. I'll give this to you, however. You're fast. That wasn't even a shunpo, was it? You just used your leg strength, didn't you?" Kenji reached for his wakizashi and drew it silently. "But here's where the fun begins." Margin shook his hand, slight burns can be seen but as usual, he didn't care, he even managed to smile. "Should have seen that coming..." He thought to himself. Turning his attention to the real Kenji, his left eye changed the same way the right did. Kenji shook his head and sighed. "Sorry about that, but I've never heard of you before, so I decided I'd be cautios." Kenji's spiritual energy took a jump and his eyes went a deep crimson hue as he tapped Kyo's energy. With a lightning accelerated shunpo, Kenji appeared straight in front of Margin and struck down, a grin on his face. "Now, I wonder what he'll do this time?" Surely, Kenji didn't notice the Cero Margin was charging on his hand which he lowered for concealement. If ever Kenji continues to strike down, he'll be dead, this kind of attacks from Kenji had already been seen by Margin. With simple movements, he could dodge it easily if his counter fails. Kenji hid his surprise well, but no matter how skilled, no one could hide the spike in spiritual energy when they were charging a high powered attack. And Margin's energy screamed CERO! But he was committed to the attack and decided he'd simply go through with it. There was only one thing he could do to prevent a Cero tearing through him, and that was to release his zanpakuto. "Strike, Aoi Inazuma!" A blast of concentrated lightning shot from the heavens and struck Kenji's blade as he brought it down with increased strength and speed! "So your releasing.....Not that much fun, it means you need more power at my current state." Margin decided to fight using his hands with no intention of pulling his blade unless forced to. He glared at the shikai-enhanced Kenji as he heard a roar not far away. Hollows....They're all gathering, but why? Kenji stopped and glanced towards the direction of the roar. Margin had taken a look as well and he wouldn't strike him with his attention drawn elsewhere. Sighing sadly, he looked towards Margin. "You know, I hate hollows with a passion. They always seemta pop up and ruin my day." He sighed again, looking in the direction he was looking before they started fighting. "Sorry Margin, but can we finish this after we deal with them? There's a human city not far from here, and I was hoping to keep a certain someone from gettin' herself killed." Kenji was thinking about Ino Choyo. He'd only known her a short time, but he'd come to care about her. "Are we agreed, Margin?" "I see....A certain someone eh? Your girlfriend or something? Well, anyway.....If you hate hollows...I am 10x more..." Margin replied as he disappeared and went to the gathering of hollows nearby. He lost his grin as he got close, the urge to kill this mindless creatures ran on his very veins. A broad smile crossed Kenji's face as he followed Margin's example. "Well, you could say that. We've been through a lot together. You know how things are." He stopped beside his new ally and looked along the line of hollow. "This won't take long." He said happily. "Oh yeah, I see you don't like these guys too much. Don't worry, I won't ask why. Let's get 'em!" Lightning tore through several of the hollow as Kenji unsheathed both katana blades and lept into the frey! Releasing a bone-crushing amount of reiatsu, Margin killed most of the hollows just by standing there. His hatred for this *things* is unmatched, his very anger could litereally kill this beasts. Raising both of his hand, Margin fired a dual cero at different directions, killing more of this hollows. "That's some nice spiritual energy, there Margin!" Looking towards the few hollow off to the side, Kenji grinned and sheathed Kyo's katana. Placing his hand on his face and moving it down in a ripping fashion, spiritual matter formed on his face and revealed his hollow mask! With a roar, he blew a large group of hollow into oblivion with his own crimson coloured Cero. He turned swiftly again and released several Bala blasts to down the others. "Margin, there's a Garganta openin' behind ya." Kenji's voice sounded angry, but calm, even though he wasn't angry in the slightest. His emotions tended to rise a little when he donned his mask. Margin turned his attention to the Garganta but as soon as it opened, all the reiatsu that leaked all over gathered on the tip of Margin's index finger, forming an orb-like object. His palm grasp the orb and threw it above. As the orb went as high as it could possibly can, it emitted a blue light which burned every hollow in sight, even Kenji should probably hide or something as it can kill him once it made contact. The chain on Margin's sheath wrapped his right arm and as soon as it did, Margin fired off a gigantic dark-colored cero inside the Garganta, surely anyone in it will be killed. Flashing away from the explosion, Kenji grinned and decided to throw one in himself, just to make sure. "Gran Rey Cero!" A violet coloured mass of energy formed in his left palm and flew in a spinning blast that added to the already impressive explosion. Watching on, Kenji nodded in satisfaction. Sure, the humans would be wonderin' how an area that was filled with trees one minute and then had a hole in it to rival the Grand Canyon the next had appeared, but whatever. "You ready to get this battle back on track?" Kenji needed to shout just to be heard and then flashed back to the sight of their initial battle. Starting off with a smile, Margin begun laughing. Its probably his multi-personality syndrome kicking in. He brushed the dirt off his shoulders and stretched his arm afterwards. "Come then.....Kenji Hiroshi!" Kenji decided he's keep his mask on for this. Afterall, Margin had basically used spiritual energy alone to kill off those hollow. "You got it, Margin." Kenji cloaked his blade with lightning energy. His mask was already augmenting his physical abilities, but Aoi Inazuma always increased his cutting power. He wasn't going for a killing blow, but more of a testing strike. Going through the forms for Kaze no appuru no hana (Apple Blossoms in the Wind), Kenji struck out with three incredibly quick blows, the first two strikes the test while the third forced Margin to back up. Margin, having enough of this, unsheathed his blade. As he did, a burst of spiritual energy exploded, chains covered both of his arms with some of it was left on the floor. He scratched his fingers in one of his chains and then blue flame-like materials covered his hand. Margin waved his arm, firing several of this flames towards Kenji. "That ain't a normal zanpakuto! He basically became a Vizard. Well, guess that explains the Cero." The flames consumed Kenji and burnt his arms and body before he managed to escape from them using a hollow-enhanced flash step. As he broke free, energy formed around him to heal the burns. "Instant healing's a hell of an ability, Margin." He drew his second katana blade and charged at Margin with a devestating amount of electrical energy wrapped around not only his blade and ankles, but his entire body! "I know..I knew a guy which had that annoying ability..." Margin replied as he charge towards Kenji himself with just his chains all over his body and the blue-flames that surrounded him. Before they clash, Margin wrapped his arm once more and began charging a cero in a point-blank range. Kenji increased his hollow's strength to the max, his body becoming surrounded in a vibrant display of blue lightning energy and the black-as-night aura of his Inner Hollow. His eyes, however, where what was truly frightening. They were hollowfied, but coloured with a crimson hue, showing that he was using as much of kyo's energy as he could without releasing. "This is it, Margin! Good luck!" The two forces collided! BOOM! A large explosion was created after the two combatants clashed. For a pretty normal day which actually turned out to be an exciting day afterall, this day ended up with Margin having several bruises and almost-fatal wounds but not enough to make him collapse, his durability is one of the best aspects about him but he really was weakened after that. He turned to his opponent and grinned. "Nice show....Can you still continue?" He asked, worried about Kenji's well being after the explosion they did. Kenji returned the grin and nodded, half his mask broken, but he to was still standing. "Yeah...I'll manage...I think. Ino say's I've got more stamina than I know what to do with, but truth be told, I put it down to stubborness. But hell I wasn't expectin' this! I thought this was gonna be a borin' day where nothin' happened, and then you show up and the rest is history!" He took a deep breathe and assumed a lazy-looking stance. "But, if ya wanna go on, then I'm game!" Knowing that his reiatsu is at its lowest level, Margin decided to cut off the *flashy* attacks and return to the good-ol hand-to-hand combat. He rushed towards Kenji and raised his right leg above Kenji's head. He prepared to drop his heel and crush Kenji down but before he did, he grinned. Kenji knew the same. Even if he did want to release Kyo's power, with his own resevers as depeleted as they were, his body would give out in no time at all. He didn't even have the strength to reform his mask. So, he crossed his arms in an X shape to block Margin's heel before he lashed out with a right kick of his own aimed at Margin's mid-section. "It look's like we're both tapped. Our attacks are nowhere near as strong as they were at the start." He grinned as he said it though. "Looks like your telling me that your about to lose, Kenji." Taunted Margin, even though he himself was at his limit. His blows was relatively weaker than now but still enough to know Kenji out if he ever puts his guard down. His wounds was not getting better, unlike most vizards he does not possess any high-speed regeneration, putting him in a disadvantage. During the trade of blows, he tried to be as cool and calm as possible for him not to be stressed to the point that he'll collapse. "Is that what it seem's like? No worries, Margin, 'cause I'm a pretty stubborn guy!" He continued to trade blows with Margin at close range, tapping aside punch's and repelling kicks and grinned when Margin did the same. The two stood locked in a continual exchange that neither looked ready to back down from. They were both waiting for the same thing afterall, and that was an opening. "Or we could end it now...We've got just about enough energy for a final strike..." Kenji thought calmly. Margin had thought the same thing and chuckled. He jumped back and stretched his arms, ignoring the wounds all over his body. Using the reiatsu he had left, he drew his blade with the ground shaking as he did and started walking towards Kenji. He sped up and rushed towards his opponent, preparing to swing his blade with all he has got left. "Bring it!" ' This was it. ''"I can only use Kyo's energy for a small bit, then I'll be finished regardless." "Kyo, lend me your power!" His entire body awoke with spiritual energy and the greatest level of pain he'd experienced since battling his Inner Hollow. "'''Let's go!" Both warriors clashed with resounding strength! It all happened so fast, after a CLING!! sound was heard, both combatants was standing right behind each other. Margin held his blade in a stance where he had cut something with it but his entire body was about to collapse as he fell on his knees. His hand reached for his waist as blood spurted from it. He coughed some blood but his grin didn't disappear but.......... Margin's eyes looked up, seeing a'' demonic figure''/girl standing right in front of him. The hollow attributes in his eyes faded as the girl slapped him, almost knocking him out but as soon as Margin was about to hit the ground, the girl suddenly embraced him and tears flowed from her eyes. "Idiot........You made me worried......" Kenji's mask shattered and his transformation ended as he hit the floor with a thud, but the smile never left his face. "Margin......we've gotta do this again sometime." Kenji was surrounded in the healing light of a Kido spell as Ino Choyo healed his wounds. "You really are an idiot, Kenji." She said quietly. He looked toward the sky, wondering what else was in store for him as he travelled around... Next Story > Continual Traveling Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose